Primer dia de San Valentin
by Blue Bnda
Summary: Es 14 de febrero y la gente decide restaurar una vieja tradición que festejaban sus ancestros./-Esta es una buena oportunidad para decirle o demostrarle a aquella persona cuanto la quieren. Ya saben...Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por una vez olviden matar titanes. Ustedes son jóvenes amargados, pero aun así jóvenes y tienen su corazoncito,- dice el Sargento a sus alumnos./


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

** El primer dia de San Valentin **

-¿San Valentín?- Pregunta Jean con cierta curiosidad.

-Si, era una antigua tradición que se festejaba en todo el mundo…antes de que los Titanes nos invadieran, sin embargo este día todos estaban felices y quisiera que hoy 14 de febrero ustedes se animaran a participar. Toda la gente esta animada, no esta de mas estar felices y sin miedos aunque sea por un dia.- sugiere el sargento.

-Bahhh que tontería- exclama Jean con cara de asco.

-Piénsenlo, es un día en el cual se festeja "El amor y la amistad" principalmente el .

-¿Y a quien le importa eso?- Pregunta Conny aburrido.

-Es una gran oportunidad para decir o expresar lo que sienten por una persona por medio de regalos o carta o que se yo ustedes tienen imaginación. Especialmente para ustedes que aun son jóvenes, amargados, pero aun así jóvenes y también tienen su corazoncito muchachos-con el puño da unas palmaditas a su pecho- no piensen en matar titanes por el día de hoy, solo piensen en la gente que quieren.

Hay un gran silencio el sargento al ver que nadie ice nada, continua.

-…Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…y no hayan podido decirle a aquella persona cuanto la querían.- ve con frialdad a sus alumnos- Piénsenlo, ustedes decidieron entrar aquí para vencer a esos titanes pero deberían de estar consientes de que pueden morir. Es una gran oportunidad. No quiero verlos después llorando. Es ahora o nunca!- el sargento se dirige ala puerta satisfecho por lo que acababa de decir.

El salón esta completamente callado. Nadie mira a nadie, todos están hundidos en sus pensamientos. ¿Tendrá razón? ¿Deberían de hacerlo? Esas preguntas corren por la mente de algunos, si! Claro que tiene razón.! Es ahora o nunca.

Unos salen corriendo del salón y otros salen normalmente o disimuladamente como si no les importara. Solo unos cuantos se quedan en el salón.

-Ahí van esos tontos hacerlo ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Eso es tan ridículo- murmura Jean a Conny que esta a su lado.

-Si, pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu.- murmura aun aburrido.-Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Quizás el sargento tenga algo de razón y no lo digo por el día, si no porque quizás…es lo que muchos deberían de hacer. En este mundo no estamos seguros de nada.-Dice recargando su cabeza en la mesa con la mirada perdida.

Jean se queda pensativo, y disimuladamente voltea a ver a Mikasa que esta sentada alado de Eren y con Armin. Pero para el, ellos están invisibles y solo su vista le muestra a Mikasa, ala seria, joven y bella Mikasa.

Por un momento se le viene la imagen de su amigo Marco, el murió… y ya no volverá a verlo nunca mas, piensa en muchas cosas que pudieron haber hecho juntos…quizás divertirse un poco mas, sin embargo todo el tiempo ellos estuvieron concentrados en sus entrenamientos. Aunque tuvo momentos gratos con el… piensa que pudieron haber hecho cosas divertidas, cosas de las cuales harían unos chicos de su edad.

¿Y Mikasa? El sabe que ella es fuerte…la mas fuerte y ella puede contra cualquier obstáculo,el no esta preocupado en este momento por ella, si no por el, ¿Y si el muere? El sabe que el mismo es fuerte pero no es tan seguro o tan valiente como Eren,ni tan fuerte como Mikasa, el sabe que tarde o temprano va a morir en manos de esas cosas, o quizás el llegue hasta el final de la batalla, pero quizás, tan solo quizás, tenga que hacer algo hoy.

-¿Jean?- pregunta Conny al ver que esta callado.

-¿Qué quieres?!- Alza la voz.

-Cálmate hombre!- intenta tranquilizarlo- No es mi culpa que seas tan tímido y Mikasa no te pele.

-¿Qué tontería estas diciendo?!- se exalta al darse cuenta que no es tan disimulado como pensaba- Agg Yo me voy- se levanta de su asiento furiosamente y sale corriendo del salón.

-Jeje con que va hacerlo.-se ríe mientras ve desaparecer a Jean.

-Hola Conny

-Ahh Eres tu Sasha ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta al ver que ella se acaba de sentar a su lado.

-Bien…supongo ¿Y tu?- recarga su cabeza en la mesa con la mirada enfrente.

-Pues normal- la verdad ni sabe como esta- ¿Planeas hacer algo respecto a lo que dijo el sargento?- pregunta normalmente.

-No- dice con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta al ver que esta actuando extraña.

-Tengo hambre…mucha hambre- dice Sasha con impaciencia.

-Ahh…con que es eso, no me extraña para nada, tu siempre tienes hambre.- se queda callado por un momento- Al decir verdad yo también muero de hambre- se acuerda de que ni siquiera desayuno.

-Comidaaaa…- murmura como si fuera un zombie.

-Tengo algo de dinero reunido y estoy demasiado aburrido- ve a la multitud de gente entusiasmada por la ventana- No le veo chiste a este festejo pero ¿Te gustaría ir a comer?- le pregunta alegremente- Hay varios puestos de comida afuera, hay que aprovechar que la gente esta tan animada y que nos descuenten algo la comida.

Sasha se queda callada y lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Claro- sonríe y se le quita la cara de zombie- Me encantaría.

-Bien, pues vamos!-Conny la jala alegremente para salir rápido porque el también muere de hambre- por cierto también tienes que cooperar.

-¿No me estabas invitando?- Hace un puchero

-Si, pero yo te invite a comer, mas sin embargo no dije que yo pagaría todo, ni que fueras mi…-se detiene de inmediato al notar lo que va a decir ¿Novia?- bue…bueno tu sabes, así que también pagaras.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dice Sasha resignada- En ese caso yo también invito.- de repente rie malvadamente- corre porque el que llegue al ultimo, pagara el 70% de la comida y el que gane solo un 30.- empuja a Conny para que tropiece y corre lo mas rápido posible

-Maldita tramposa!- grita mientras se levanta- Jugando tan sucio como siempre- y va tras ella.

* * *

-Esto se me parece algo…absurdo ¿Qué piensas tu?- pregunta Reiner a su amigo Berthold. Reiner ve como se alejan Conny y Sasha, después de unos segundos nota que su amigo no le da una respuesta.

-¿Berthold?- voltea a verlo y ve que este observa a Annie- No seas tonto, por lo menos deberías de ser un poco mas disimulado.

-¿Qué…Que dices?-Pregunta Berth al escuchar la voz de su amigo que le esta hablando.

-Olvidalo…- Se da cuenta de que su amigo esta tan embobado que ni siquiera lo esta escuchando-Has lo que tengas que hacer…piensa en lo que dijo el sargento- Reiner se levanta de su lugar para retirarse

-¿A…a que te refieres?- pregunta nerviosamente pero sin darse cuenta de que el ya sabe lo que siente por Annie.

-Te dejo para que sigas idiotizado con la bonita vista- observa a Annie que se encuentra aun sentada viendo hacia la ventana, en eso Annie voltea a ver a dirección en donde se encuentran ellos y Berthold rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia su libro.

-Jeje idiota por lo menor podrías voltear el libro, lo tienes al revés

-Ay…que idiota soy- se averguenza de el mismo y en ese momento quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

Annie no presta mucha atención y vuelve a ver hacia la ventana, aunque sintió la mirada de alguien desde hace un buen rato.

Reiner sale del salón y en el camino ve a Chritia que esta afuera del baño de hombres, como si esperara a alguien, a el le sorprende por un momento verla ahí pero después de unos momentos se imagina perfectamente a quien esta esperando "Ymir" es lo primero que piensa y efectivamente ella sale del baño y esta pelando con algunos chavos que se quejan.

-Callense estupidos! Estoy en todo mi derecho- se defiende.

-No, no lo estas- se queja uno de los jóvenes- Tu deberías estar por allá- y le señala el baño de mujeres.

Mientras sigue discutiendo, Chrita nota que Reiner esta parado observándolas y lo que hace a continuación es dedicarle una sonrisa angelical.

El se ruboriza de inmediato y en ese momento piensa que ella es un angel, no lo había notado…no se había fijado hasta ahora que ella es una chica linda. No quiere quedar atontado como Berthold y desvía rápidamente la mirada y sigue su camino.

-Adios Reiner!- grita Chrita felizmente

Y el no único que hace es alzar la mano en modo de despedida, sin voltear a verla, porque el mismo ahora siente que le hierve la cara.

* * *

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Armin a Mikasa y Eren que aun no se han movido del salón- Nunca había visto a la gente así de animada, hay globos en forma de corazones ¿Eso regalaban nuestros ancestros?- intenta darle sentido a todos los globos, muñecos de felpa gigantes y rosas por todas partes- Esto es algo, extraño. ¿No lo creen?

-Nolose…me alegra ver a la gente feliz y sin miedo, así que supongo que esta bien- Eren dice mientras sigue estudiando.

-Ya deberías de dejar eso por un momento Eren- le dice Armin- Por hoy olvida tantito a los titanes.

-No puedo descuidarme.-dice decidido- tengo que entrenar.

-Yo pienso que…-se queda callada por un momento dudando de lo que va a decir- deveriamos salir…a entretenernos un poco.- Ve a Eren.

Armin y Eren la ven con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que acaba de decir ¿Mikasa quiere entretenerse?.

-Mikasa tiene razón Eren, vamos a salir a divertirnos un rato- dice con mucha emoción.

-Esta bien- Y dirige su mirada hacia su libro- pero solo un rato.

Mikasa ve a Eren con cierta felicidad y después de un rato nota que Armin esta con ellos.

Los tres se encuentran en la calle y todo es un relajo, hay gente por todas parte y todo es color rojo y rosa, musica por todas partes. La gente actúa como nunca antes lo habían hecho y por un momento los Titanes no existen ahora.

-¿Qué mejor forma de demostrarle a alguien cuanto lo quieres que comprándole una caja de chocolates?- grita un señor a la multitud de gente desde su puesto- Es un lindo detalle, a todos les gusta el chocolate. Vengaaan, vengaaan. Barato!

Mikasa no puede evitar observar hacia el puesto de chocolates por lo acababa de gritar el señor y en eso ve a dos jóvenes.

A continuación ve que la chica le da nerviosamente una caja de chocolates al chico que le gusta, al principio el se sorprende pero después de unos segundos alegremente le da un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento. Al parecer la chica era correspondida.

Mikasa después de ver aquella escena piensa que es algo tonto, pero en eso voltea a ver a Eren y otra vez ve al donde esta joven abrazando felizmente a la chica y otra vez voltea a ver a Eren y después ve hacia el puesto de chocolates. Se detiene por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa Mikasa?- le pregunta Eren al ver que se detiene.

-Yo…ahorita los alcanzo.-Dice con la mirada abajo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Armin curioso.- Vamos con tigo.

-No!- alsa la voz y los chicos la ven con miedo- Quiero decir…yo puedo ir sola, en un momento los alcanzo.

-Esta bien- dice Eren normalmente- si eso es lo que quieres.- Y sigue caminando- nos vemos al rato.

-Hey Eren espérame- dice Armin al ver que se va- Nos alcanzas Mikasa- se despide rápidamente y alcanza a Eren. No pudo evitar su curiosidad por ver a donde iba Mikasa y voltea rápidamente, Ve que Mikasa esta en un puesto de chocolates. Por un momento el se queda con la boca abierta pero después de un rato cree entender lo que va hacer- Ya veo…-mira felizmente hacia ella y se ríe mientras piensa "Mikasa también tiene su corazoncito"…

* * *

Mikasa se encuentra en el puesto, esperando a que alguien la atienda ya que hay demasiada gente, voltea de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie la vea. Después de un rato se siente a salvo pero cuando escucha una voz conocida su paz se derrumba.

-Me da esos por favor- es Berthold que compra alegremente pero al mismo tiempo nervioso como esperando a que alguien no lo vea- póngale un gran moño amarillo…por favor.

De repente siente una mirada y cuando voltea a su lado esta Mikasa. Los dos se observan sorprendidos, como preguntándose la razón por la que el otro esta ahí y quieren que se los trague la tierra.

-aaa…-No sabe muy bien que decir Berthold- Tengo hambre.

-Si- dice intentando disimular que esta calmadamente. –yo también.

En eso el señor le entrega su pedido.

-bu…bueno… yo me voy.- dice nerviosamente- Buen provecho- se siente un idiota.

-Igual…

Mikasa piensa en retirarse inmediatamente pensando que en lo que esta haciendo es absurdo pero en eso su miada vuelve a encontrarse a los dos jóvenes que vio hace un rato felizmente caminando y platicando. Y recuerda el abrazo que le dio el chico a la chica alegremente .

Por un momento quiere pegarse a si misma, pero decide quedarse y a seguir formada.

* * *

-No imagine que este dia fuera tan divertido- dice Petra mientras camina curiosamente por las calle que están llenas de gente.

-En ese caso no te me atontes mijita- le dice su padre que esta a su lado.

-¿De que hablas papa?- Pregunta petra.

En eso su papa señala hacia donde esta Levi Rivaille que esta viendo que todo este bajo control y no tiren basura.

-Deberías demostrarle con algún regalito lo mucho que lo "Admiras". Claro que no quiero sorpresitas ehh- le advierte.

-Papa!- exclama nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? Yo solo decía que le agradezcas- la mira furiosamente- ¿Pues en que cosas andas pensando niña?, no te quiero ver como esos- señala hacia una pareja de jóvenes besándose- Tu aun estas muy pequeña para eso.

-Papa! Para que lo sepas ya estoy bastante grandecita- dice apenada.

-Bueno ya dije- en eso va a dejar a su hija sola- por cierto- le murmura- alla hay un puesto de chocolates, a Todooos les gusta los chocolates Petrita.- señala hacia el puesto de chocolates y después dirige la mirada hacia donde se encuentra Rivaille.

-Papa.- pone los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno te dejo, y ya te dije que no quiero que andes de loca- alsa la voz y desaparece entre la multitud.

Petra se queda parada sin saber que hacer, ve en dirección donde se encuentra su jefe a quien admira tanto y no puede evitar ruborizarse, después de eso ve hacia el puesto de chocolates y en ese momento se le ocurre una idea que la anima, después revisa su monedero y corre animadamente.

* * *

Eren y Armin siguen caminando viendo como la gente se divierte en juegos, esto parece mas una feria, una feria color rosa y rojo. Hay puestos por todas partes en donde venden cualquier cosa, la gente aprovecho este día para poder ganar algo de dinero, gracias a los enamorados.

-Con que paseándote por aquí.

Eren reconoce de inmediato la voz.

-¿Rivaille?- pregunta Eren sorprendido.

-No, soy tu abuela.

Eren y Armin se quedan con cara de poker face y hay silencio por unos segundo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Eren

-Veo que el chistecito de a quien se le ocurrió esto, no se salga de control y no dejen un desastre. Ya sabes, la gente puede volverse loca y sucia.

-Ya veo-le sorprende su obsesión por la limpieza- Armin y yo estamos hambrientos ¿no te gustaría venir?- No es que quiera realmente que venga con ellos después de todas las golpizas que le a dado, pero lo hace por educación.

-¿Me estas invitando?- alsa una ceja y pregunta normalmente.

-Pues, si ¿No?

-¿Es una cita con tigo y tu amigo cabeza de coco?- pregunta normalmente.

Armin escupe el refresco que se había comprado hace un momento. Y Eren se sorprende ante semejante pregunta ¿Esta hablando enserio?

-Ja! Solo bromeaba, sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre. El enemigo te puede engañar fácilmente ¿Sabes?

-Ya no sigas!- se queja Eren.-No puedes dejarme en paz aunque sea por el dia de hoy.

-No.

-Sargento!

Se escucha una voz de mujer desde lejos.

-¿Petra?- pregunta algo sorprendido al ver que viene hacia el- ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que hoy tienes el día libre.

-Si, si lose- dice algo cansada.

En eso Levi no puede evitar mirar en lo que trae Petra cargando con su mano derecha, parece una caja con un gran moño azul y su otra mano la tiene atrás como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-¿Qué es eso que traes?-pregunta.

-Ah…bueno…-se pone nerviosa- Yo…quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi

¡Qué diga!- dice mas fuerte-por todos nosotros…ya sabe el equipo Rivaille. Estoy muy agradecida con usted y…

-Dame eso- Levi la interrumpe y le quita la caja que tiene.- ¿Son para mi?- pregunta sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Bu…bueno…si- dice nerviosamente- Por agradecimiento, claro.

Levi observa con curiosidad la caja con el gran moño azul.

-Bonito detalle jeeje- dice Armin, dándose cuenta de que Petra no le da el regalo necesariamente por agradecimiento.

Petra ve a Armin con ojos de acesina y Armin siente escalofríos. Por suerte Rivaille sigue dándole vueltas a la caja mientras esta observándola y no a escuchado.

Ella suspira del alivio. Levi la abre.

-Chocolates- afirma.

-S..si- dice roja como un jitomate.

Levi los observa por un momento y dirige la mirada por unos segundos hacia Petra después se concentra en los chocolates y empieza a comérselos.

-Gracias.- le agradece mientras mastica y al parecer el también estaba muy hambriento.

-De nada- dice muy contenta al ver que los a aceptado.

-¿Y que traes atrás?- pregunta Eren con curiosidad.

-Ah…bueno realmente no es nada importante y…

-Muestra- le quita lo que trae en su otra mano y ve que es una escoba, un recogedor y jabones todo completamente nuevo.- ¿Eh?

-Ahh- grita petra aterrorizada- Bueno siempre estas limpiando y…y…y…- no sabe que decir- tu escoba y recogedor estaban muy desgastadas y yo pensé en que necesitabas y…

-Ya veo- dice mientras sigue comiendo los chocolates.- Gracias.- le agradece normalmente.- En verdad que ya necesitaba unos nuevos

Petra da un suspiro de alivio y ve que Eren y Armin la observan completamente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?!- Pregunta gritando nerviosamente.

-Ya tendrás mucho mas que limpiar por nosotros- Levi le dice a Eren señalando la escoba que le ababa de regalar Petra.

-Jaja- Petra se rie.

-Ni de broma!- se defiende Eren- Ya no me pondré a limpiar mas, además no es culpa mia que tengas una obsesión por la limpieza Levicien…- al darse cuenta de lo que va a decir se tapa la boca de inmediato.

-¿Levi que…?-pregunta Levi con una cara tenebrosa.

-Hey! Respeta al sargento- le exige Petra.

-Nononono, nada- eren voltea nerviosamente a todas partes y en eso ve que Annie se encuentra sola, la ve de lejos, no hay gente por ahí y parece que esta entrenando- Yo me voy- y se va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Annie.

-Hey! Eren espérame!- Grita Armin, ya se canso de andar tras de el.

-no importa…mañana mismo lo pondré a limpiar el doble- Asegura Levi mientras sigue comiendo.

-¿Armin?- pregunta Mikasa la cual acaba de llegar.

-Mikasa- Dice Armin aliviado- Ya llegaste- y en eso dirige la mirada hacia la bolsa negra que trae en su mano.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Mikasa al notar que no deja de ver la bolsa.

-Nada, nada- dice nerviosamente.

A continuación ella nota que Levi esta ahí, y lo ve con una mirada de odio y el la mira seriamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Levi aun comiendo.

-Nada.- lo mira fríamente.

-¿Veniste a regalarme algo?- pregunta al notar que la bolsa negra que trae en manos- ¿O vienes a pedirme una cita? como lo hiso Eren y cabeza de coco.-la examina para ver su expresión.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Mikasa algo sorprendida.

-No le hagas caso.- le dice Armin al ver la expresión de Mikasa- esta bromeando ¿En verdad no te creíste eso verdad? ¿Pues que crees que somos Eren y yo?- pregunta Armin ofendido.-Por cierto. Nos soy cabeza de coco- le dice molesto a Levi.

Levi se limita a decir algo.

-¿Y Eren?- Pregunta Mikasa ignorando a Levi y notando que Eren no esta.

-Bu..bueno el- Armin no sabe como responderle porque sabe que se ha ido con Annie- El…

-Oh, ya entiendo-Dice Levi- La bolsa negra que traes ,Eren, interesante...

Mikasa lo ve fríamente.

-No te preocupes, el esta bien acompañado por una chica rubia- señala hacia donde se encuentran.

Armin le hace señas de que se calle y no diga nada.

Mikasa lo mira ahora con furia, después dirige la mirada furiosamente hacia a Armin como reclamándole porque lo a permitido. Ella se dirige con pasos fuertes hacia donde se encuentra Eren y Annie.

-Suerte- le desea Levi.

Mikasa se detiene y voltea a ver tenebrosamente a Levi pero a el no le intimada ni en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Quieres pelear?- la provoca.

Mikasa se queda callada, tiene unas ganas terribles de partearle el trasero pero al mismo tiempo su instinto le dice que valla hacia Eren. Y ella opta por lo segundo. Y se va rápidamente hacia donde esta Eren. Y jura que la próxima vez que lo vea lo dejara tirado.

-Mikasa! Espera!- Armin sin dudarlo va tras ella.

Después de que se van. Levi se a acabo los chocolates.

-Vamos a comer, sigo teniedo hambre- sugiere

Petra con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, solo asiente. Va a comer con su jefe, a solas ¿Algo mejor podría pasar en este dia?

-Sargento! Petra!- grita uno de sus compañeros.

-Muchachos- grita sorprendida al ver que viene todo el equipo.

-Que casualidad encontrarlos aquí y…-se detiene al ver los chocolates que esta comiendo Levi, el gran moño azul y la escoba nueva.- Oh vaya- dirige la mirada hacia Petra con un tono de burla.-Con que aprovechando el momento Petra.

-No! No te equivoques! Yo solo le estaba agradeciendo por todo lo bueno que a hecho por nosotros!

-¿Y a nosotros que nos metes?

-Aja y yo naci ayer.

-Por favor- les suplica- basta…

-Bien ya que aquí están todos en su día de descanso- Levi los interrumpe -Y aprovechando, ustedes me van a ayudar.

-Noooo- todos ponen cara del Grito.

-Pero primero vamos a comer…

* * *

-Auch Annie!- Eren se queja mientras esta tirado.- deberías de ser un poco mas amable.

-No- le dice Annie- Te confías mucho. Tienes que practicar mas.

-Por eso te estoy pidiendo que me entrenes, pero eres muy dura.- se escucha fuertemente los rugidos de su estomago- Tengo mucha hambre, creo que es por eso que no lo estoy haciendo bien.

-No pongas excusas- le dice Annie seriamente.

-¿No quieres ir a comer algo?- le pregunta Eren

-¿Eh?- se sorprende por el cambio de tema

-Supongo que también has de estar hambrienta.

Annie duda por un momento, pero ella tampoco ha comido. Y justo cuando va responderle

-Hey Mikasa! Mikasa!

Al escuchar la voz de Armin, Eren voltea inmediatamente hacia dirección de donde proviene la voz. Y entre las sombras de los arboles, por donde hay total obscuridad. Se acerca Mikasa de una forma terrorífica.

-¿Mikasa?- Eren se sorprende.

A continuación recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, como si le hubieran aventado algo y cuando se da cuenta ve que le a aventado una bolsa negra con algo adentro.

-Auch ¿Porque hiciste eso Mikasa?- se queja del dolor

En menos de un segundo Mikasa esta enfrente de el y su mirada es aterradora, Eren por un momento se aterroriza y esta le da un puñetazo. Después de dejar otravez a Eren tirado, dirige su mirada hacia Annie que también la ve con seriedad. No dicen nada, en este momento las palabras sobran, Annie hace su típica posición de ataque y Mikasa se prepara para pelear.

-ALTOOOO!- grita Armin que se pone en medio de ellas dos- No peleen por favor- les suplica- por lo menos no hoy, vean que toda la gente esta muy feliz por primera vez. Creo que nosotros deberíamos de estar…solo por hoy en paz.

Mikasa y Annie se quedan paradas sin moverse y piensan que Annie tiene razón. Y dejan sus posiciones de ataque.

En ese momento se van acercando algunos de sus compañeros, Berthold. Reiner, Sasha, Conny, Jean y ymir.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunta Armin.

-Alguien nos sito aquí- responde Conny

-¿ Quien?-pregunta Eren

-Annie…-murmura sorprendido Berhold al verla ahí y después de unos segundos ve el empaque de chocolates que trae el. Esta dudando. De pronto nota que Reiner lo esta viendo pero no necesariamente a el si no a la caja que tiene.-Tengo hambre- es lo único que se le ocurre decir pero Reiner observa el curioso moño amarillo.-Es para mi…Quise consentirme a mi mismo este día ¿Qué no puedo amarme?- da explicaciones nerviosamente.

-Aja como digas…-le dice, no dándole importancia aunque sabe perfectamente para quien es esa cajita de chocolates y piensa que su amigo es un idiota.

-Mikasa..-murmura Jean a verla ahí, en frente de el, tan ella como siempre… Se pone un poco tenso y atrás de el oculta una masetita con plantas pequelas que tambien traen pequeñas flores rojas, piensa que seria un buen detalle, porque le apenaba que fuera solo la flor.

Mientras ve nerviosamente a Mikasa; Sasha y Conny ven a Jean distraido y ven con curiosidad el regalo.

-¿Y ustedes que ven?-pregunta Jean alterado al darse cuenta que lo han cachado.

-Nada, nada,nada.-Responden los dos entre risas.

-¿Están borrachos?-pregunta Jean al ver sus caras y comportamientos.- Ademas- le llega el olor- Apestan a Alcohol.

-Seeee.

-Ustedes siempre hacen tonterías- dice resignado- son tal para cual.

-Chicos! Perdón por hacerlos esperar - es Christia que viene corriendo animadamente.

-¿Tu fuiste la que nos citaste?- pregunta Reiner sorprendido

-Si- le sonrie.

-Sabia que esto era obra tuya Chrita.- dice Ymir aburrida

Christa saca una cajita de la bolsa que trae y se la da a Reiner.

-Toma- se la da amablemente.

-¿Para mi?- pregunta sorprendido

-Si, este es para ti.

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta y Ymir siente que hierve por dentro y por un momento Reiner se siente congelado.

-Les traje a todos un regalo- dice animada.

Ymir se empieza a carcajear burlándose de Reiner y este la mira con ojos de acesino.

-Gracias- dice avergonzado de si mismo.

Ella empieza a darles a todos su caja de dulces que ella misma compro con sus ahorros.

-La verdad- dice mientras reparte- ustedes son las personas mas cercanas que tengo, y son mis amigos, así que pensé en demostrarles cuanto los quiero.Y no quiero perderlos- les dedica una sonrisa muy animada.

Y por un momento Armin, Reiner, Jean, Berthold y Conny se quedan atontados por la bella y amable Christa. Y las mujeres le agradecen sin hacer algún tipo de expresión.

-Esa es mi Christa- Ymir la rodea con su brazo el hombro y le da una chupada rápida a su cabello.-

Christa no se da cuenta, pero los hombres por un momento sienten lastima hacia ellos mismos y odio hacia Ymir.

-Gracias Christa- le agradece Eren- pero ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunta pensativo- ¿Tienes miedo?.

Todos se sorprenden ante la pregunta de Eren

-No- dice extrañada por la pregunta de Eren.- yo solo quería…

-Si lose, pero…-se detiene por un momento- Todos actúan como si estuvieran seguros de que van a morir.

Ay un gran silencio y todos intentan comprender lo que trata de decir Eren.

-Quiero decir..-sigue- Yo se que en este dia se festejaba algo de la amistad y estan demostrando su cariño,o al menos eso explico el sargento, pero ¿Qué no están seguros que todos vallamos a llegar hasta el final? ¿Qué podremos volver a ser los dueños de este mundo? ¿Se estan rindiendo? ¿Se estan despidiendo? Porque parece que la mayoría esta haciendo eso.- da un respiro- Piensan que seguro morirán o morirá alguien querido.

-Eren…-murmura Lean.

-Se que muchos prefieren hacerlo ahora, ya que se que nadie asegura que todos saldremos vivos de esta…- ve hacia la gente feliz bailando -Pero yo estoy seguro que los humanos triunfaremos y yo me encargare de llegar hasta el final y proteger a todos los que pueda- - Parece que la mayoría se esta despidiendo…no se despidan! No tengan miedo…con miedo no podremos triunfar. Tenemos que estar seguros de que lograremos que el mundo sea otra vez nuestro y saber que lograremos llegar hasta el final juntos- los mira decidido

En este momento algunos de los presentes se sienten como idiotas, es como si Eren les hubiera leído el pensamiento. Se ven todos entre si.

-Idiota, por eso te detesto- exclama Jean. Y deja disimuladamente en el piso la pequeña maseta.

"Llegare hasta el final y seré tan fuerte como Mikasa y quizás algún día…pueda ser yo quien la proteja."

Mikasa en este momento quiere que se la trague la tierra. Ella siempre intenta proteger a Eren pero ¿Qué no estaba confiando en el? ¿En que el puede llegar solo hasta el final? En este momento se da cuenta de lo fuerte que es Eren…o quizás no era como que desconfiara de el o se estuviera rindiendo tan solo quizás ella solamente quería un abrazo…

"Eren es mi familia…Eren es mi familia" se repite a si misma una y otra vez.

Berthold observa desanimado la caja de chocolates que había comprado para Annie.

"Cuando acabe esta guerra, tendré tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas, no es tiempo para esto…además de que no me atrevo" Y ahora mismo se pregunta ahora que hacer con la caja.

-Si…-dice Christa pensativa- tienes mucha razón. Confío en que todos llegaremos hasta el final.

-Pues yo como que tengo mucha hambre- Ymir se estira - Vamos a comer algo Chrita.

-Si- va tras ella- Espero y les gusten los dulces- se despide.

-Nosotros tambien vamos- dicen alegremente y aun borrachos Conny y Sasha que van tras de ellas.

-A ustedes nadie los invito! Larguense.- les grita Yamir

-Ohh vaya y pensar que gaste mucho dinero en esto- dice suspirando Jean- ¿Debería de dejar esto aquí?.-murmura seriamente

-¿Qué vas hacer con eso?- Pregunta Mikasa que esta atrás de el.

-Mikasa!- se sorprende al verla tan de repente ahí- Bu..bueno yo…

-Las vas a dejar ahí?-pregunta viendo curiosamente a la masetita.

-No..bueno…es que pensé que se vería bonito aquí y un regalo para la naturaleza…-se esta enredando su mente- ¿Las quieres?

Mikasa lo ve a los ojos, como si no se esperara eso.

-No…bueno..quiero decir…Estoy seguro que tu sabrás cuidarlas mejor que la naturaleza y estaría mejor con tigo que aquí- se siente un idiota ¿Mikasa aceptando esto? " va a rechazarlas" se dice desanimado.

Mikasa no dice nada, pero se acerca hacia la pequeña maseta y la recoge con cuidado. La examina por un momento y toca las plantas chiquitas lentamente.

-Gracias, las cuidare mucho- lo ve, y se retira.

" Las a aceptado!" Y Jean en ese momento se siente muy satisfecho, y se retira felizmente hasta perderse en la multitud.

Berthold sigue viendo la caja de chocolates y piensa que es mejor que se las coma el. Justo cuando va a empezar a abrir la caja y quitar el gran moño amarillo se escuchar como el rugido de un estomago. Berthold levanta rápidamente la vista en busca de donde provino ese ruido y nota que Annie se esta tocando la panza con las dos manos, y ve seriamente hacia abajo.

-¿Los quieres..?- pregunta Berth sin pensarlo dos veces.

Annie lo ve seriamente. Y en este momento el piensa que a cometido una tontería y piensa que lo ignorara.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunta Annie.

-Son…Chocolates- responde nerviosamente. Annie no deja de ver la pequeña caja pero lo que mas le llama la atención es el gran moño amarillo.

-Eran para mi- interrumpe a sus pensamientos.- Quería regalarme algo a mi mismo- y rie tontamente- Pero veo que tienes mucha hambre…deberías comértelos tu.

Annie lo ve y Berthold piensa que tiene la mirada muy pesada,después de unos segundos ella acepta

-Gracias…- Y abre lentamente la caja y come los chocolates rápidamente.

"si que tenia hambre" la ve sorprendido por la rapidez con la que come. Y en cuestion de minutos se los a acabado.

-¿Sabes Berthold? yo también muero de hambre- dice fuertemente Reiner que a estado observando- Tu tienes dinero, así que vamos a comer.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quien te crees tu?- pregunta Berthold y le alcanzo para los chocolates.

Annie se les queda viendo al ver que dijeron que iban a comer.

-Al parecer sigues hambrienta Annie- le dice Reiner- deberías de venir con nosotros.

Berthold lo ve con ojos de muerte. Y Annie no dice nada.

-Vamos mujer, no seas tan seca- le señala un puesto de Pizza- Berthold invita ¿Verdad?.

-Ah…si- dice apenado mientras Annie lo ve.

Ella solo asiente seriamente y Berthold se ruborisa un poco. Después los tres se van caminando hacia el puesto de Pizza.

-Ya nos quedamos solos- dice Armin mientras ve como se alejan todos- otra vez…

-Si- Eren sigue tirado y adolorido.-Y aun sigo teniendo hambre- dice mientras ve a la gente feliz por todas partes.

-Yo también- dice Armin viendo un puesto pequeño de hamburguesas- Ahora si que hay comida de todo tipo- piensa en que no todos tienen mucho dinero y no siempre pueden darse el lujo de comer bien, normalmente siempre les dan un pan- Deberíamos de aprovechar que están dando todo todo barato.

-¿Y esto?- pregunta Eren al ver la bolsa negra que esta tirada a su lado y recuerda que Mikasa fue quien se la aventó agresivamente.

-Deverias de verlo…-murmura Armin sabiendo de quien era esa Bolsa y para quien era.

Eren observa la bolsa por un momento y después la abre y saca una caja mediana con un moño verde claro.

-¿Chocolates?- pregunta Eren extrañado- ¿Mikasa comprando Chocolates? ¿Y este moño?- pregunta examinándola aun- Mikasa es muy rara…¿A quien se las iba a dar?- pregunta normalmente

-Eso ya deberías saberlo- Armin dice feliz.

Y después de aquella respuesta Eren sigue examinando la caja….

Al final todos pudieron entregar sus regalos a la persona que querían, no de la forma en que esperaban, pero pudieron entregarlo. Y eso es lo único que cuenta.

Por primera vez la gente se veía tan animada por todas partes, sin miedos, sin tristezas, sin dolor, todos se unían al festejo y por este dia los titanes no existían. Había música por todas partes y todos bailaban y comían. Hubieran querido que este dia no se acabara nunca, pero mañana seria otro día, para volver a la realidad.

Aunque después de pensarlo un rato, Eren piensa que quizás este un poco equivocado, ya que este día puede que animar a la gente seguir viviendo días como este, tan solo quizás por primera vez todos se estén quitando esa idea de desear la muerte y su rendición y por días como este, luchar por el triunfo de los seres humanos y sobretodo aferrarse a la vida….

* * *

Mikasa se a levantado muy temprano para regar las pequeñas plantitas con flores rojas que le a regalado Jean, las observa por un buen rato y piensa que son hermosas. Sale de su dormitorio y ve que la mayoría ya están despiertos desayunando, algunos están crudos, cansados, otros muy animados incluso hay gente que se a quedado dormida en el piso por el festejo de ayer. A todos Rivaille Levi los han puesto a limpiar el desastre.

Mikasa ve a Armin y va corriendo hacia el a darle los buenos días.

-Despues de lo de ayer, nos han puesto a limpiar todo, nada tontos esos sargentos- se queja Armin

-¿Y Eren?- pregunta al no verlo por ninguna parte

-Sigue dormido- responde Armin.

-Ah…

-Después de los golpes que le diste ayer y del entrenamiento con Annie esta muy cansado.

-Ya…-Se siente apenada por soltar toda su furia contra Eren

Además de que ella solo piensa en protegerlo y ella misma termina hiriéndolo.

-Deverias de ir a despertarlo- sugiere.

-Si…

Se mete discretamente al dormitorio de hombres y efectivamente ve que Eren sigue durmiendo. Y por suerte todos los de ese dormitorio ya se han levantado. Se acerca a la cama en donde esta durmiendo, el duerme profundamente y Mikasa lo ve con curiosidad y se siente feliz por verlo tan bien, tan tranquilo.

Hay algo que capta su atención, el tiene tantito chocolate en la boca y después de quitar la mirada de su cara ve una de sus manos esta llena de chocolate.

Ella se sorprende y se pregunta si será posible que sean los suyos. A continuación ve que la caja esta atrás de el, completamente vacía y aun conserva el gran moño verde, parece que la caja fue abierta cuidadosamente.

Ella se pone roja muy roja ¡Son los chocolates que le iba a regalar! ¿Cómo paso? Se pregunta, pero se le viene el recuerdo de que ella misma fue quien

se los aventó

Se pregunta si el sabe que esos chocolates eran para el y si también sabe quien se los hiba a dar. Y la respuesta a esas dos preguntas es: Si. El lo sabe.

* * *

**Jajaja se nota que todos tenian hambre xD**

**Hola. Bueno, este es mi primer One shot de este grandioso anime y tambien el manga.**

**Realmente quise meter a todas las parejas pasables xD o al menos eso intente. Al decir verdad me gustan todas las parejas de SNK aunque si tengo a mis preferidas.**

**Espero y les haya gustado. (:**

**Saludos y tengan un buen dia.**


End file.
